TOKYO LOVE JUNKIE
TOKYO LOVE JUNKIE (東京LOVEジャンキー TOKYO LOVE JANKII) is a 2016 song by SolidS. Overview The second song from SolidS final -COLOR- series volume, WHITE. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for BAR SolidS & HAPPY 10 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 「 」 ( ) 　 (woah) (woah) (woah)　 (woah) (woah) (woah) 　 つかもうぜNamper ( ) アイドルだって　マジ の恋するCity Boy (woah) 追われるよりも　奪いたい　肉食銃 (woah) 生まれ持ったGUN　温存しないで (woah) 胸キュンの獲物　ぶち抜くF.P.S. (woah) 脳内　最高潮だ（東京LOVEジャンキー）(wow) 「 」( ) 「 」( ) 「 」( ) 「 」( ) (hey hey hey) 　(hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) 　(hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (woah)　 (woah) (woah)　 (woah) (woah)　 (woah) もっと　激しく　FEVERRR ( ) 愛する全人類へのプロモーション (woah) 狙い澄まし　精を込めて　Head Shot (woah) 毎晩　ちがうカクテル　かき混ぜて (woah) しあわせドーパミンを　ハシゴする (woah) 脳内　大洪水だ（東京LOVEジャンキー）(wow) 　 　ぶっ飛んで （ ） （ ） （ ） （ ） （ ） (woah) (woah) (woah) ( ) アイドルだって　マジの恋するCity Boy (woah) 追われるよりも　奪いたいぜ　Highジャッカー (woah) 毎晩　ちがうアナタ　お金で飼って (woah) しあわせドーパミンを　ハシゴする (woah) 脳内　最高潮だ（東京LOVEジャンキー）(wow) Yeah Yeah Yeah!! Kanji provided by utagoe on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) Tsukamouze Namper ( ) Aidoru datte maji No koi suru City Boy (woah) Owareru yori mo ubaitai nikushokujuu (woah) Umaremotta GUN onzon shinaide (woah) Mune kyun no emono buchinuku F.P.S. (woah) Nounai saikouchou da (TOKYO LOVE JANKII) (wow) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) Motto hageshiku FEVERRR ( ) Aisuru zenjinrui e no puromōshon (woah) Meraisumashi sei wo komete Head Shot (woah) Maiban chigau kakuteru kakimazete (woah) Shiawase dōpamin wo hashigo suru (woah) Nounai daikouzui da (TOKYO LOVE JANKII) (wow) Buttonde ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (woah) (woah) (woah) ( ) Aidoru datte maji no koi suru City Boy (woah) Owareru yori mo ubaitaize High jankā (woah) Maiban chigau anata okane de katte (woah) Shiawase dōpamin wo hashigo suru (woah) Nounai saikouchou da (TOKYO LOVE JANKII) (wow) Yeah Yeah Yeah!! Romaji translations by utagoe on Tumblr. |-| English= ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) Let’s catch a flirt ( ) Even an idol falls in love for real, City Boy (woah) Rather than being chased, I’m a carnivorous who wants to steal (woah) Not sparing the GUN I was born with (woah) I knock down a heart-throbbing game in this F.P.S (woah) Our brains are climaxing (TOKYO LOVE JUNKIE) (wow) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (hey hey hey) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) (woah) With more intensity FEVER ( ) A promotion for my beloved entire humanity (woah) Carefully aiming, putting my spirit into it, Head Shot (woah) Every night I mix a different cocktail (woah) Bar hopping between dopamines of happiness (woah) My brain is flooding (TOKYO LOVE JUNKIE) (wow) you, there’s no answer}} is being hammered ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (woah) (woah) (woah) ( ) Even an idol falls in love for real, City Boy (woah) Rather than being chased, I want to steal, High Junker (woah) Every night keeping with money a different you (woah) Bar hopping between dopamines of happiness (woah) My brain is climaxing (TOKYO LOVE JUNKIE) (wow) Yeah Yeah Yeah!! English translations by utagoe on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:SolidS songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs